


Music

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose gets to listen to some music from the future.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 7





	Music

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day four**

**Music**

“Rose Tyler! Have you been listening to me, at all?”

She shrugged, giggling. “I have been too busy with kissing you to listen to what you have been telling me telepathically. Is this a fair answer?”

“Yes, but you know that if you keep singing that unfathomably sensual song, I may lose control one day?”

“And do what?”

The Doctor inhaled. "Exactly that.”

Rose sighed. “Is something like  _ Ave Maria  _ a better alternative?”

”Let's keep that one for December,” he winked at her. “Look, why don't we find some concerts to attend, instead?”

”Do you remember where trying to attend a concert of Elvis has brought us to?”

“Yep! ABBA, maybe? AC/DC?” The Doctor looked at Rose expectantly.

Rose shrugged. “Well, maybe, one day. How about we simply turn the radio on?”

The Doctor stared at her. “No!”

“Why?”

“Trust me, you don't want to know. One time, I have been forced to listen to the holy mass for a month, without a break. She has only stopped transmitting it because I have spent days convincing her nothing good was going to come out of it.”

The girl inhaled, amused. “I understand. Maybe some concert from the future?”

The Doctor bit his lip. “If you want, but I don't recommend it.”

Rose was having fun. “How come?”

“Your untrained ear will probably only hear noise listening to it. It's nothing  _ but  _ noise, if I say so myself.”

“Excuse me? How can you know it?”

The Doctor sighed. “I can ask the TARDIS to play some popular tunes from the future for you, yes?”

“Okay!”

The young Time Lady has only managed to listen to a couple of songs. “Please, turn this atrocity off!”

The Doctor was looking at her with admiration. “You are more patient than I am!”

“More curious, perhaps. Let's just forget we have ever listened to it.”

The Doctor beamed at her. He didn't want to tell Rose some truly wonderful melodies and songs existed across the galaxy, not until she has been taught to resist their intense mind-affecting impact.

As if understanding it, Rose giggled. “Hearing you speak beautiful words to me is the best music I could imagine.”

The Doctor inhaled. “What about me talking about some things you find boring?”

“I know! You know how to find a way to get me interested in it.”

The Doctor blinked. “Do I?”

Rose looked at him lovingly, biting her lip. “I'm sure you do.”

The alien inhaled, strangely hopeful. “Why don't you sing that song to me, again?”


End file.
